


I need him; he needs me

by random_firework



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work can either be seen as Wincest or as regular Sam&Dean. To be honest, I didn't even think about that when I wrote it, I just had to let it out of my mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I need him; he needs me

**Author's Note:**

> This work can either be seen as Wincest or as regular Sam&Dean. To be honest, I didn't even think about that when I wrote it, I just had to let it out of my mind.

Sometimes you wonder what is this feeling in your being  
It pulls you towards him, hopelessly, continuously 

Your throat aches as you struggle to find the right word  
And you just can’t quite put your finger on it  
“I love you” doesn’t cut it, not really

It fades when you try to focus on it, and so you let it flow  
A warmth in the pit of your stomach  
Just when you think it’s over, it comes back rushing  
That feeling you can’t really define

Then one day, when you least expect it, the thought surrounds your heart and makes it pump  
It feels right when you look at him, asleep next to you, and murmur for yourself  
“I need him”  
You won’t say it out loud again, and certainly not to him  
But it’s alright  
Because he wakes up, dimples showing as he beams at you, and this time you’re more than sure  
He knows. And he needs you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)


End file.
